


Not My Problem

by ravnreyes



Series: The100femslash February Challenge [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Finn is a girl, Role Reversal, aromantic clarke griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravnreyes/pseuds/ravnreyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Raven comes down to Earth only to find her girlfriend, Fiona Collins, cheating on her, Clarke can't help but be drawn to her fiery nature.</p><p>AU where Clarke Griffin is from Factory Station and Bellamy Blake is the Prince of Go-Sci. Loosely follows canon S1 except that Clarke and Bellamy have swapped roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Problem

Whatever the hell we want. The chant circled around the camp, and Clarke grinned, shooting Bellamy a smug look. The boy gritted his teeth and whirled away, stomping off like a petulant child, and her smile only grew wider. Wells was off somewhere, probably making friends. He’d always been friendlier than her, even when they were kids.

Murphy sidled up beside her, a permanent sneer on his face as she watched Bellamy leave the campfire. She wasn’t particularly fond of the boy, but he did as he was told most of the time, and Clarke could use a couple guys to be her muscle. “What are we going to do about him? He’s not just going to sit back, him and the girl.”

Clarke shrugged. Bellamy wasn’t her problem right now. She was riding on the high of everyone else following her, and she couldn’t care less about Bellamy Blake. “We’ll deal with it when we have to. It’s not like he’s going to mutiny. The only people on his side are the spacewalker, the Asian kid and his sidekick, who is probably going to be dead by morning. They’re not going to cause problems for us right now. We need to focus on building the wall.”

She had to admit that the idea that there were others out there in the woods was something she hadn’t been anticipating. Truthfully, Clarke had never been very good at planning ahead. When Shumway handed her the gun, shooting Kane was the obvious next step. The point of all this was to be with Wells, to make sure he was okay. The plan itself had been so haphazard that she hadn’t really thought about what would happen once they were on the ground. Now that they were here… well, her dad always did say she was good at improvising.

Clarke shook Murphy off, telling him to go bother someone else as a girl approached. She looked mousy and shy, not gorgeous by any means, but Clarke knew what she wanted. Without a word, she led the girl back to her tent to blow off some steam. She doubted it was the whirlwind romance that the girl wanted, but Clarke didn’t do that shit.

She awoke from a light slumber, the girl still half-curled around her body, as shouts and exclamations sounded from outside. With a grumble, she shrugged on some clothes and ducked under the flap, ready to tell the delinquents to shut up and go to sleep when she saw it. Another dropship, streaking across the sky like a shooting star. Clarke’s heart jumped up to her throat. Why would they risk sending more people down when they thought that all the delinquents were dead? It didn’t make sense. Running a hand through her tangled hair, Clarke stepped back into her tent and tossed clothes at the girl still dozing in her sleeping bag. “Out,” she ordered, pulling on a pair of sturdy boots and her jacket. She didn’t wait for the girl to leave before she was out of the tent again, grabbing her knife and the pistol and jamming it in the back of her jeans.

“Clarke!” Wells’ voice echoed across the camp, and Clarke turned to face her oldest friend. “Where are you going? We have to get whoever was in that ship? They might still be alive!” She looked at Wells’ earnest face and felt bad for lying to him. “I’m going to hunt. You need to stay here and make sure that everyone stays in the camp. I’ll be back by first light, and we can go to the dropship then. Nobody leaves camp until I get back, got it?” she asked. She waited until Wells gave a nod before trotting out in the general direction of where the crash site should be. If that was a ship from the Ark, then there was definitely a radio and she couldn’t have whoever the pilot was signaling back that they were alive.

The sun had begun to light up the sky by the time Clarke managed to get to the ship. It was still smoking slightly, and she wondered if anyone could have survived the crash. Approaching the ship carefully, she jimmied open the door and balked at the body that was lying limp in the seat. Inching closer, Clarke spotted the radio next to the door and yanked it out quickly. She left the body for someone else to find. It wasn’t her problem.

* * *

Raven. That was her name, the girl who had come down in a dropship to find her girlfriend off fucking the prince of Go-Sci. Clarke had to say, she thought Fiona was a moron. Bellamy was… well, he was Bellamy, a royal pain in her ass. Clarke tried to stay out of it all, focusing on Wells and making sure he wasn’t off getting himself killed, but it was hard to ignore the stupid pining look on Fiona’s face while Raven only seemed to get angrier.

The conflict with the Grounders had only gotten more intense, and Clarke found herself spending more time with Raven, going over various strategies with her, potential weapons that the mechanic might be able to build. Clarke was from Factory Station, and most of her marketable skills were limited to sewing or useless crap like that. She had a mind for leading, not that she would have ever been able to exercise that back on the Ark. And this way, she could spend more time with Raven.

Clarke felt like she was thirteen years old again, realizing for the first time that she was attracted to girls, and Raven was the object of her affection. Clarke didn’t do affection. She did quick fucks and one-night stands. Concepts like romance and wooing were foreign to her, and frankly, she had no desire for them. Sex was nice. Romance was boring.

So when Raven showed up at her tent one night when Bellamy and Fiona didn’t return one night, Clarke didn’t protest. She warned Raven that she wasn’t the type of girl who was going to fix her, and the mechanic responded by kissing her harshly, biting at her lip and hands pulling her shirt over her head. Clarke took that as permission and let her hands splay out along Raven’s back, pulling the girl even closer as they stumbled back onto her sleeping bag. The sex was about as good as any first time would be, and Clarke knew that Raven hadn’t gotten off before she was pulling her shirt on again. She watched her go, chest bare and a blanket pulled over her lower body. Part of her might have felt bad that she couldn’t help, but Clarke didn’t chase after her. It wasn’t her problem.

* * *

When Murphy came back with a vengeance, Clarke had no one to blame but herself. She had been the one to kick the chair out from under Murphy’s feet, the one who had banished him. The noose was uncomfortably tight around her neck as she wobbled on the chair, trying to gain some leverage. _‘C’mon Raven,’_ she thought to herself. Somewhere beneath them, Raven was scrambling to find a way to override the dropship doors while Murphy spent precious time ranting and raving like all good supervillains. If she could only keep him talking long enough to buy Raven the time she needed, they would be okay.

A yelp from below the panels startled them both, and Clarke let out a shout as Murphy shot through the floor. There was silence then, and her heart was pounding as she prayed that all of those bullets had missed Raven. Murphy continued where he had left off, waxing on and on about the things the Grounders had done to him and how this was all Clarke’s fault.

It only stopped when the dropship doors opened and Murphy kicked the chair out from under her feet. The delinquents streamed in, Wells at the front and it wasn’t long before someone cut her down. Sucking in her breaths, she watched as Miller pounded on the hatch that led to the top of the dropship. Clarke pushed her way through the crowd, helping Miller finally push it open, only to have a large explosion shake the ship. By the time Clarke made it to the second level, a gaping hole was left in the side of the dropship, and Murphy was running through the woods.

Stalking back outside, shouts from the lookouts announced the return of Bellamy and Fiona, who looked pretty terrible, all things considered. It definitely didn’t look like they had gone off to have a nice little romp in the woods, and she wondered for a brief moment if she should feel guilty about her and Raven.

 _Raven_.

The thought had barely crossed her mind when the girl herself called out for help, and Clarke was the first to reach her, carefully scooping her up and carrying her into the dropship. Fiona wasn’t far behind her, and thought Clarke had the urge to hipcheck her, she stood off to the side as Bellamy checked her over. Her face was grim as they argued over what to do next. Leave the camp or make a run for it. There were no good options.

The Grounders didn’t leave them much choice. They’d barely made it a mile before their group was attacked, herding them back to the dropship. No, they would stay and fight.

Clarke barked out orders to the gunners and lookouts, overseeing things while Bellamy, Raven, and Jasper tried to rig the dropship. Every now and again, she would glance at the giant hunk of metal to try and guess their progress, but there was no point. People started shooting and shouts filled the air as Clarke ran to her post in one of the tunnels. Everything was chaos, and the only thing on her mind was surviving.

Moments blurred together until she heard the signal to draw back. They were losing, despite the mines that Raven had rigged, and she prayed that Bellamy had managed to get things sorted. She darted back through the tunnels, emerging just as a fresh wave of grounders came barreling over the wall. There would be no way she’d make it in time.  A strong punch knocked flat on her back and she rolled away just before a boot came down, intent on crushing her skull. Fiona helped her to her feet, Clarke turned just in time to watch Bellamy back into the dropship. Grabbing the other girl, Clarke pulled her towards the tunnels, knowing what was going to come next. The blast knocked both of them out, scorching their backs but protecting them from the worst of it.

Clarke didn’t know how long she had been out, only that the sun was up. Creeping out of the tunnel, her stomach turned as she saw the burnt corpses of the Grounders who must have been caught in the crossfire. “Raven.” Clarke quickly ran to the dropship, looking for any sign of survivors, but there was nothing. The Grounders must have taken them. Clarke picked through the dropship, looking for any supplies she could use. Her friends were gone. This was her problem.

**Author's Note:**

> First in a series of fics for the100femslash February Trope Challenge on Tumblr. It might be just this one, it might be all 28. We'll see. I wanted to go with a less traditional role reversal, where one of the characters in the relationship is in the same role. You can find me at ravnreyes.tumblr.com if you have other prompts, comments, concerns, etc. Any feedback is definitely appreciated.


End file.
